For You I Will
by Tadpole24
Summary: He knows her, knows that memories aren't the only thing that have come back to her in the past few hours. Knows that there are feelings there too. Post Walsh tumbling off the building, a little insight into how Emma and Killian spent their night. It's smut folks. They did the do.


_**Set during New York City Serenade. We all know where Hook spent the night after Emma tossed Walsh off the building. I needed to write smut after seeing that Hook officially has two buttons done up. Two. What is life?**_

_**Reviews are my favourite ;) **_

…

For You I Will

…

"_I came back to save you."_

The way he's looking at her with fire in his eyes has her contemplating things she can't be contemplating.

"_Perhaps there's a man that you love in a life that you lost."_

His ease in her home reminds her of just why she had been so sad to leave him in the first place. He knows her, knows that memories aren't the only thing that have come back to her in the past few hours. Knows that there are feelings there too, just below the surface of her skin, threatening to pour out at any second and engulf them both in desire.

"_Lass, I know you better than you know yourself."_

He swirls his rum, downing the last ounce of it before placing his glass back on the table.

Her eyes follow his movement, watching his fingers let go of the drinking vessel and tap against the table once.

She blinks, "Hook, everything's so…complicated." It might be forward to assume that he's still in love, but she can't lead him on, not when so much is at stake. She needs to be honest with him. Walsh may be out of the picture, but she's still so unsure about so many things in her mixed up memories.

"Aye. I understand, lass."

Oxygen floods her body as she finally breathes. Perhaps he has changed. A little.

"I should…" he nods towards her door, beginning to stand.

She frowns at that, his maturity making a remarkable impression on her, "I suppose. Yes."

She stands with him and they walk in silence towards her door, the unspoken words hanging between them like a physical brick wall. It's only when they turn to face each other that she realises how close he is, how good he smells, how easy it would be to reach out and see just how far down that V in his shirt goes…

"Where are you staying?" she asks, before really thinking it through.

He averts his gaze, not wanting her to see the truth, "I've been finding places."

Her eyes widen. If she's an open book to him, he must know that she can read him too, "Neal's place?"

He nods, making a move for the door. He knows this is difficult enough for her as it is, she doesn't need to be feeling pity on top of all the other confusion in her life. "Aye."

"Wait," she grabs his arm, "That can't be easy for you. I know there's…history."

"S'ok lass."

"No," and she knows deep within herself that if she says what she's about to, things are going to change between them in a monumental way, "you shouldn't be travelling New York at night, dressed like that."

A flicker of a smile crosses his features. He can see what she is doing, "What are you proposing, Swan?"

Her eyes meet his and it's like they're standing outside on the pavement again, her memories swirling behind her irises, feelings from their dalliance and beyond rising to the surface, "Stay."

She grasps the back of his neck and he barely has a second to mutter, "About bloody time," before her lips are pressed against his, the passion bubbling between them finally escaping their souls and surrounding them in bliss.

He pulls her backward and she takes his hint, spinning them so that she's the one leading, walking them back into her apartment, sliding his coat from his shoulders in haste.

Her sweater comes off next, the camisole underneath practically ripped from her body. She can't even bring herself to care though; her mind had always imagined torn clothing when she had thought of him.

His growls are hungry, fingers frantically skimming over her flesh, pinching her hip and surrounding her with his body, "You cannot imagine how much I want you, how much you mean to me."

It turns her on that he's so in love with her and she thinks that maybe some part of the fake life, that had allowed her to open up, might just stay with her. Might allow her to find home with someone truly her match. Someone who keeps coming back to her through everything that's thrown at them.

She pulls back from his insanely pleasurable assault on her neck to get his attention. He looks up, his thumb still running over a taut nipple through her bra and she smiles at him, "I think I have some idea."

His eyes widen in disbelief that he could even be so lucky as to have her. Capturing her lips again feels like she's kissing sunshine, warmer that before with shivers rocking through her muscles as his hand moves between their bodies to cup her core through her pants.

He's still too dressed, so her fingers begin moving over his metal clasps as her hips roll forward and into his hand, trying to find the right pressure, begging him to press harder.

The leather slides easily from his shirt and the shirt is pulled quickly over his head, her hands reaching behind her to unclasp her bra before she presses into him again, lips colliding like they can't be parted for more than mere seconds, bare chests touching and setting her skin on fire.

His hand lifts just slightly, flicking the button on her pants and tugging them down enough that she can step out of them. She begins to return the favour, walking them back a little further into the room, kicking the door behind her as she goes.

The bed is tempting, but knowing that she's had a monkey in there makes her shudder and instead she spins once more, pulling the laces on his trousers, steering him towards the wall just by her door. He smirks as she leans back, a sultry look on her face, the thin lace of her panties doing nothing to hide any part of her from him. "Gods," he whispers, his hand pushing at his pants.

She bites her lip when he reveals himself to her, his cock straining in the dim light towards her. "Did you think of me?" Her hand wanders between her legs as he stalks towards her, "Did you dream of me?"

His lips quirk up in a menacing grin, his last steps taken in haste as he presses his body against hers, his hand taking hers from her clit and pressing it against the wall above her head, "Every day."

She lifts a leg, hooking it around his waist and he leans into her, his length teasing her through the lace, "I missed you without even knowing I was missing you."

His cock butts against her entrance, his fake hand moving her panties aside, "I'm never letting you go again."

She cries out as he fills her, raising up on her toes to accommodate his length. He lets her hand drop and instead grasps her other leg, pulling her up and resting her against the wall, her legs both wrapped around him, her breasts sliding against his chest hair making her heartbeat go crazy with the feeling of it all.

"Move," she urges, her body already on edge. She can sense that he is as well, his cock pulsing in her heat.

He sets a pace, each thrust drawing a groan from him. It only serves to heighten her arousal that he seems to be so turned on by her and soon enough his pace has become erratic and fast, his lips kissing any part of her that he can reach, soft bites breaking through the haze around her and sending fireworks through her oversensitive body.

"Oh god," she cries, head rolling back against the wall as he continues to thrust into her climax, prolonging it, her body clenching around his hard length.

He's close, she can feel it. Pulling his head up from her collar bone, she presses her lips against his soundly before trailing down his jawline and biting into his neck, her arms wrapping around him, pulling him impossibly closer.

A shout rips from his chest, his hand coming up to brace against the wall as he stills, his body shuddering within her. A moment passes before he starts rocking again, slight thrusts to ease them both back into reality.

"That was…"

"Amazing," she finishes, a breathy laugh escaping her.

He nods, their foreheads coming to rest against one another's, the afterglow surrounding them in a perfect moment.

"Bed?" he asks, knowing she won't want to sleep in the one she had shared with Walsh.

She doesn't even question how he just knows. She's an open book to him and maybe that's how it's supposed to be in love. "Next door down on the right is a spare room."

Her feet gently fall from his hips and back to the ground, his cock slipping from her as she whimpers at the loss. They step out of her room and walk naked down the hallway, modesty not a problem between two people who have seen each other stripped bare in more than one sense of the phrase.

Falling onto the clean sheets, she feels her body finally letting go of the knot of apprehension that she's come to associate with being the saviour. There's only so many times a man can keep coming back before he's trustworthy and she knows, as Killian lays down next to her, pulling her into his side with a kiss to her forehead, that the pirate beside her will always be there.

…


End file.
